Batman: Featuring Two-Face and the Riddler
| next = }} Batman: Featuring Two-Face and the Riddler is a trade paperback collection relating to the Batman mythos, with an emphasis on the characters of two of his most popular adversaries, Two-Face and the Riddler. This volume reprints "The Crimes of Two-Face", which was originally printed in ''Detective Comics'' #66 in August 1942, as well as "The Man Who Led a Double Life", originally printed in ''Detective Comics'' #68. Both of these stories feature the Golden Age villain of Two-Face, whose original name was Harvey Kent. This volume also reprints "The Riddler" from ''Detective Comics'' #140 in 1948, which was the first appearance of Edward E. Nygma, aka the Riddler. It also reprints "The Riddle-less Robberies of the Riddler" from ''Batman'' #179, and "The Riddler's Prison-Puzzle Problem" from ''Detective Comics'' #377. Other stories include "Original Sins" featuring the Joker, "The Killing Peck" featuring the Penguin, "When Is a Door" featuring the Riddler once again, and "Two-Face", which obviously spotlights Two-Face. These four stories were originally printed in ''Secret Origins Special'' #1 in 1989. The final feature is a 55-page tale from ''Batman Annual'' #14 featuring Two-Face titled "The Eye of the Beholder". This volume features an original cover art design rendered by Mark Chiarello. This issue shipped to retailers in June 1995 and carries a cover price of $12.95 per copy (US). Stories "The Crimes of Two-Face!" Originally printed in: Detective Comics 66 * Writer - Bill Finger * Writer - Bob Kane * Inker - Jerry Robinson * Inker - George Roussos * Letterer - Ira Schnapp * Editor - Murray Boltinoff * Editor - Mort Weisinger "The Man Who Led a Double Life" Originally printed in: Detective Comics 68 * Writer - Bill Finger * Penciler - Bob Kane * Inker - Jerry Robinson * Inker - George Roussos * Letterer - Ira Schnapp * Editor - Murray Boltinoff * Editor - Mort Weisinger "The Riddler" Originally printed in: Detective Comics 140 * Writer - Bill Finger * Penciler - Dick Sprang * Inker - Charles Paris * Editor - Jack Schiff "The Riddle-less Robberies of the Riddler" Originally printed in: Batman 179 * Writer - Gardner Fox * Penciler - Sheldon Moldoff * Inker - Joe Giella * Letterer - Gaspar Saladino * Editor - Julius Schwartz "The Riddler's Prison-Puzzle Problem" Originally printed in: Detective Comics 377 * Writer - Gardner Fox * Penciler - Frank Springer * Inker - Sid Greene * Editor - Julius Schwartz "Original Sins" Originally printed in: Secret Origins Special 1 * Writer - Neil Gaiman * Penciler - Mike Hoffman * Inker - Kevin Nowlan * Colorist - Tom McCraw * Letterer - Todd Klein * Editor - Mark Waid "The Killing Peck" Originally printed in: Secret Origins Special 1 * Writer - Alan Grant * Penciler - Sam Kieth * Inker - Sam Kieth * Colorist - Tom McCraw * Letterer - Albert DeGuzman * Editor - Mark Waid "When Is a Door" Originally printed in: Secret Origins Special 1 * Writer - Neil Gaiman * Penciler - Bernie Mireault * Inker - Matt Wagner * Colorist - Joe Matt * Editor - Mark Waid "Two-Face" Originally printed in: Secret Origins Special 1 * Writer - Mark Verheiden * Penciler - Pat Broderick * Inker - Dick Giordano * Colorist - Tom McCraw * Letterer - Agustin Mas * Editor - Mark Waid "The Eye of the Beholder" Originally printed in: Batman Annual 14 * Writer - Andrew Helfer * Penciler - Chris Sprouse * Inker - Steve Mitchell * Colorist - Adrienne Roy * Letterer - John Costanza * Associate editor - Dan Raspler * Editor - Denny O'Neil Notes & Trivia * Batman was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. * This volume shipped to retailers on June 15th, 1995. * ISBN 1-56389-198-0 * UPC barcode: 761941201122 00111. Recommended Reading See also External Links * Category:Batman Collections Category:Trade paperbacks Category:1995/Comic issues Category:June, 1995/Comic issues Category:Mike Carlin/Executive editor Category:Bob Kahan/Editor Category:Mark Chiarello/Cover artist Category:Mark Chiarello/Cover inker Category:Mark Chiarello/Cover colorist